While U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,982 (Feb. 25, 1997) describes a process for making organopolysiloxane sheet or tube polymers by contacting a sheet or tube silicate with an alkenyl group containing chlorosilane to form an alkenylsiloxy polymer, it does not teach the simultaneous reaction of two or more halosilanes with a sheet silicate or a tube silicate, to produce sheet or tube-like organosiloxane polymers containing multiple pendent groups as is described herein. The advantage of multiple pendent groups on such sheet and tube siloxane polymers is that they allow good control and manipulation of the polarity of the resulting polymers.